Daily
by Ehash
Summary: Nothing will stop Kitora Ai today!


Daily

Kitora Ai, age: 18, Height: 165 cm, Weight: None of your business, Mood: Delightfully anxious.

Why?

Well... it was that day of the month again, when a new chapter of her favorite manga series arrives at the book store. There were only twelve of these in a year so it was crucial that the Border agent savored and relished each page. She was eager to arrive home and each second at HQ seemed like an eternity. After work however, the girl giddily power walked towards her home where Ai knew her magazine awaited her.

With each step the grim plastered on her face gained another inch, it just couldn't be contained. Her eager mind seemed to fill to the brim with questions. What would happen this chapter? Were my theories right all along? Will there be twenty or twenty-one pages this month? Ai was without a shadow of a doubt an irredeemable fangirl and she couldn't wait to go online and discuss for hours and hours about each event that transpired this chapter. Despite being lost in thought her body did the job of guiding her through the streets and in a flash of thoughts and excitement she found herself at the doorstep of her humble abode. A cube shaped building situated on a river and connected to a bridge.

Tamakoma.

With a quick move the excited teen signaled her arrival in traditional Japanese fashion, kicked her shoes out of her feet and threw her green jacket at the living room table revealing just a black tank top underneath. For a split second she waited for a response to her greeting however she got only the sound of the motions of the river and birds chirping in response.

'Perfect!' Kitora mentally cheered. She hated when people would distract her off her reading and if there was one place that could rival thunderstorms in the noise department it was Tamakoma, specially Konami-senpai. It was clear that the manga gods themselves had blessed her from their inky heaven. The agent darted upstairs, her sock-clad feet lightly touching the carpet until she reached her bedroom door and hastily opened it.

This time however, the teen was not greeted by soothing silence.

"Welcome back, Ai." spouted a manly voice, its origin traced back to her desk. A brown-haired boy with glasses stared at her as his mouth formed a soft smile. "I guess it's just us today." He said returning his eyes towards his laptop computer, typing away all nonchalant. For a second Kitora wondered if she missed her room but a quick glance inside proved her to be at the right place. It certainly would be strange to find someone other than herself in her own room.

This guy however, was her boyfriend.

"Osamu-kun..." said the girl in a quiet manner, her tone radiating a small hint of annoyance. With a few steps Kitora closed the gap between the two, bowing her body to level her face to his. "You're stealing my heater again huh?" her breath reaching his cheek.

"Haha... I'm caught!" Osamu looked away, too afraid to lock eyes with the tiger. "I was just a little cold's all. But don't worry. I'm working and I won't bug you while you're reading." He blurted quickly; his face drenched in cold sweat.

"Good boy." The girl exclaimed as she leaned in a few inches to give a quick peck on his cheek. Her mind lingered on her boyfriend for a second almost forgetting what she was so excited about.

Fortunately, his last words served well to remind her. "That's right! Where did Konami-senpai put it?" Inquired the anxious agent while scanning her room in search of the coveted magazine.

"Konami-senpai had other things to do so I sent Torako to buy it for you." The boy gestured towards the cupboard where a plush in the form of a cartoonish red tiger laid flimsly holding a magazine with its lumpy paws.

"Aww! Thanks, Torako-chan." Kitora held the plush in a tight hug. It being the first ever gift Osamu gave her, it was truly an embarrassing tale (to be told at a later date). With a quick hop Ai settled herself on her bed with Torako by her side. She instantly tore the plastic protection and turned her gaze towards the pristine cover as the magazine itself exuded the smell of fresh ink which tickled her brain with nostalgia. It wasn't often that she got to act so giddy and excited, her normal demeanor of serious professionalism was completely cracked open to reveal her more girly and childish side.

With more sparks in her eyes than there are stars in the universe her hands brushed through the pages on the lookout for the table of contents which she couldn't find for the life of her.

There was something wrong here.

'How strange...' Kitora's brain, perplexed with encountering such difficulty, pondered on why she couldn't reach the index of the magazine as it was designed for quick and easy access. This was definitely fishy and as sharp as ever the brain quickly made a roll call of the rest of her body... It didn't take long though.

'Of course...' Thought the brain with an exasperated sigh.

It was the eyes again. It would, of course, be impossible to read or find anything if they were too occupied doing something else. Which in this case meant gazing at Osamu's face. Those purple gems seemed glued to their position as they received the full broadcast of the boy deeply lost in his craft.

'Damn it.' The young woman mentally scolded herself knowing full well that there was no return as she took full view of her boy diligently typing on his keyboard and looking as serious as ever. There was something about seeing Osamu work that really ticked her the right way.

His concentration.

His effort.

His adorable face.

And it didn't really help that they were alone and that the sun was setting, giving the room a soothing orange tint as to almost taunt her into some afternoon cuddles. Surely the manga gods wouldn't be so cruel... would they? Without taking her eyes off him and hiding her progressively reddening face behind the magazine the girl's mouth lets out a small sigh. There was nothing left but resign to a simple fact: She wanted his attention.

"Uhm... He-" Ai tried to utter something to get his attention but hastily stopped herself before Osamu could hear. It would be easy to just get up and jump the boy from behind. 'Maybe a little too easy...' she thought, her pride unable to relent its firm grasp on her motor functions. Yes, she wanted him, absolutely, but the star agent and ace didn't want to seem weak and needy.

'You're not gonna win this time glasses-kun!' Ai Kitora was no easy broad, no sir! If her boyfriend was going to distract her with his cuteness, she would fight fire with fire and make him come to her like any good boy should. Sneaky as ever the girl took advantage of the distracted captain who seemed to be just typing away and proceeded to silently take off her pants revealing her almost glistening snow-white thighs while her intimate parts were covered by bright red boxer shorts. Kitora never felt comfortable wearing "sexy" lingerie and although this fact certainly made her feel a little childish, she knew exactly where her charms were: Her legs.

Every single agent in Border knew how dangerous Kitora's lower body could be and for most of the male portion the proposition of coming in contact with such perilous appendages was ever so enticing. At first Kitora winced at such lecherous thoughts the boys her age was having towards her but as she grew older, she started to appreciate such attention. She was a girl after all and a little depravity never killed anyone right?

"Osamu-kun can you put this in the laundry bin for me?" With those words Ai's devious trap was set. Her magazine in hand the girl laid with her back against a pillow stretching the rest of body along her bed with the girl's legs in full view coiled against each other. "Sure thing A... Oh!?" The boy stopped his task to oblige to his beautiful girlfriend's request but his demeanor quickly shattered at the view being slowly revealed to him as his chair spun a full 180 degrees.

The sight struck Osamu as grand like a perfect renaissance painting. While Ai's gaze seemed latched onto the pages demonstrating little to no emotion, his were glued, stuck, chained on her figure. In the haze of his thoughts the girl's legs appeared to shapeshift into two white snakes taunting and tempting the Eva in his mind.

It was an apple he really wanted to take a bite of.

"Uhm, is it too hot? Should I turn off the heater?" The boy stuttered his question a bit. For him the room suddenly felt really hot, unbearably so. "Hum... Not really." Ai's pose remained unchanged as she flipped through the pages. "Actually, my legs feel bit chilly." without skipping a beat those words came out of the devious girl's mouth.

"What should I do? Should I cover them for you?" If there was something that defined Osamu Mikumo's personality it was his eagerness to please others. This time however he was a bit reluctant to get rid of such a delightful sight. The words that would come out of his girlfriend's soft lips however, he wasn't prepared for:

"I don't know captain... You tell me."

Camel, meet the straw.

Mikumo knew how forward Kitora tended to be. She never spared him of her thoughts and opinions, as harsh as they were, and it was like that ever since their early years together as Border agents. Although the young woman's directness made her many enemies over the years there was no one on this earth that loved her razor-sharp tongue more than her captain. A tongue that he was keen to wrestle with using his own.

And being called 'captain' really turned his dial to eleven.

Ai's mind only held a massive metaphorical cloud of smugness. She could barely hide her coy smile opting to shield it with the magazine while her boy fell hook, line and sinker into her mischievously sexy trap. 'This young spider has much to learn...' The girl's thoughts oozed with smugness as her purple eyes were transfixed on Osamu calmly awaiting his response.

Without uttering a single word the boy made his way towards the bed bending on all fours and crawling above his teasing girlfriend's slender figure. "I guess I can help on my own." proclaimed the boy without letting his face show any emotion, which caught Kitora by surprise. Levelling his head with her stomach Osamu laid with his arms and legs intertwined with the girl's legs and torso which left her somewhat free to continue reading her coveted chapter.

"Uhm... This position kinda makes it hard to read, O~ sa~ mu~ kun!" Affirmed Ai emphasizing his name in a cutesy fashion.

"Sorry about that." Osamu apologized. His words however would prove contradictory to his actions as he tightened his grip on his one and only girlfriend.

"Oh, don't worry, it's only fair. I did distract you from your work after all!" Ai giggled softly turning her head towards his laptop in remembrance of her boyfriend's latest and unfinished task. Her eyes focused on the screen for a second, the agent herself having very good eyesight, and they instantly caught something fishy: The only window open was a chat with their neighbor squad-mate Yuuma Kuga, the conversation itself being only comprised of gifs of animals falling over.

"Hang on a second... you weren't working at all were you?" Asked the girl now glaring daggers at Osamu.

"Hehe... oops?" Said the boy sheepishly turning his head to the side trying to not make eye contact with the now ferocious animal he was physically bound to.

"You tricked me!" Ai shouted and used her hands to grab on his cheeks pulling them with maximum force. There was to be no mercy for his treacherous actions.

"Ow... I yield! I yield!" Moaned the boy as he suffered under Kitora's grasp. She ended up complying to his plea of surrender but was still visibly frustrated.

"It's just that... You said I look handsome when I work so..." Osamu responded with a sliver of hope that he would get away unscathed. He would not.

"So, you sat there acting your heart out in hopes of making me distracted enough that I would call you over and make you cuddle with me." Spoke Ai distraught in a very non plussed way. There was no room for doubt: She was played, hard. All the pride she held in being able to manipulate her apparently mild-mannered boyfriend turned so easily to dust. "You cheeky bastard!" She added in an annoyed yet playful tone.

Not willing to let this slight go, the rancorous all-rounder threw her bodyweight sideways pinning Osamu to the bed while she stood above him. "You're not going anywhere mister!" Exclaimed Osamu's captor, sporting a devious look on her face. The boy didn't dare to make any moves. He could probably overpower her but the punishment had he done so would be more severe. "Take this!" Exclaiming from the top of her lungs the girl assaulted her boyfriend with her hands, tickling him at his sides.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Roaring laughter came from the boy as his body was viciously ravaged by the girl's slender fingers. Not wanting to hurt him in any capacity, Ai stopped her motions letting him grasp for so needed air. "Huff... Huff... You win Ai... you win." Osamu tried composing himself after the assault on his weak spots ceased while surrendering victory to Kitora.

"Very good, boy!" Said the girl gleefully. "That's what you get for messing with the great Kitora Ai!" Kitora bragged loudly as her eyes get intently locked on his. There was something alluring about his posture under her and as her gaze recorded every detail of his face from hair to chin the girl could only stay there quiet and aloof. The boy only stared back at her purple eyes, not spouting a single response and sporting a soft and warm smile. A smile that she mirrored with synchronous perfection. She wondered just how perfect moments like these were and if she could stay like this forever, just staring at his smiling face, both eternally bound in their embrace.

"Not gonna answer me Osamu-kun? I'll take that as an admittance of utter defeat." Ai spoke quite proudly. She started moving her body to get up and liberate her boyfriend from her grasp but she suddenly felt an obstacle forcing her back towards Osamu. Quickly analyzing the situation Kitora found that her boyfriend's arms where firmly pressing against her back as to stop her from moving away. "Kyaa!" the girl yelped as the boy applied a burst of force which brought her whole bodyweight down on his. Osamu aimed perfectly towards his maiden's lips and they crashed passionately.

"Mmmh-Mmh" the girl moaned as she accepted his tongue inside her mouth. She would never admit it to his face but she loved it when Osamu got aggressive, especially when they make out. The girl used one of her hands to brush Osamu's hair while the cheeky boy took no time to slide his hand from her back to her bare thigh. His touch sending shivers through her body, there was no feeling just as exciting as having his body so close to hers and she made sure to taste every little bit of the boy's mouth and tongue for what it felt like forever.

"Ahhh..." With another moan the girl parted their lips forcibly and the boy confused formed a slight frown on his face. "Wait just a second you bad boy." Spouted the girl while running a finger through Mikumo's lips. Ai then got up from the bed leaving the boy's body unpinned while making her way towards Torako the plushie and her magazine.

"Uhm... The other won't be here for a while so..." Spoke Osamu with a meek voice.

"I know, I know..." Ai retorted as she placed the plush on her desk and held her coveted monthly magazine. She couldn't help but find Osamu the cutest for desperatly wanting to make out. Looking at the cover of her magazine as she set it on the desk besides Torako. 'I have all month too read this don't I?' she thought.

There are 12 months in a year, 12 issues she could read.

There are also 365 days in a year. 365 days of Osamu she could enjoy.

And she was going to enjoy each and every one of them.

Turning her head back towards her boyfriend she saw the cutest pout plastered on his face. She couldn't help but giggle for little did he know what was in store for that cute dumb face of his. Ai then proceeded to grab Torako by the head and turned her towards the window. An action that utterly confused the boy.

"It's just that... Torako-chan is too young to see what I'm going to do with you Glasses-kun."

He was in for it now.

**Author Notes: Made this story soon after I was dumped. Life has a funny way of making us take things for granted just because they are constants. Constants don't last forever though. Nor does time. **

**Be grateful, always.**

**Ehash**


End file.
